neomidgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Stark Liler
"Those who seek strength believe it's in might and skill, the power to control others. They're wrong, that's why the strength is never granted to them. True strength, the strength to protect others, to protect those you hold dear - to protect - comes from love" ~Stark Liler Stark Liler is a member of Avalanche, who bears a personal hatred for ShinRa past just being part of the group. Stark has a circular insignia on his forehead, which is later revealed to be a seal of the Demon King Suaturn (Swah-turn), who believed himself the rightful ruler of the world, and was sealed inside his body long ago. Stark is usually a positive person, usually seen with a smile rather then a blank neutral look. He has long black hair that goes down to his lower torso, and crimson red eyes. He is the husband of Yuffie Kisaragi (Liler) and the father of two in the future, Yugi and Yumi Liler Story Early Life and Childhood Stark was born to Yami and Ami Liler in Wutai, though he isn't biologically Yami's son, for the Demon King Suaturn, after being banished from his home world, arrived in Wutai, and used a spell on Ami to put his own essance into her as a person, so he could later take control of Stark and take control of the world. In a way, he is the son of Ami and Suaturn, though they never did anything intimate to make him. His father was the most skilled Crescent Unit in Wutai, and even had the potential to become a "Saint" of Wutai, however he was forced into retirement before he could. Stark's childhood was mainly training, his father was retired before he was born, and so had plenty of time to teach Stark the ways of the Samurai, and he was taught many other things as well. When he turned about ten, he developed a crush, on one most wouldn't guess: Yuffie Kisaragi. Though he didn't say anything to anyone, if he was ever even in the same room as Yuffie he would become a nervous wreck, which happened every now and then seeings as his father Yami was Lord Godo's best friend, Yuffie's father. Even if he said nothing, apperently everybody found out, including Yuffie herself, which wasn't surprising because of how he would stare at her. Although soon things would change, when he became sixteen, ShinRa SOLDIERs attacked, he watched as Angeal Hewly killed his own father, it was his orders, but that didn't help things in the least. After the attack, he later learned his mother was found dead as well. No mother, no father, and Yuffie apperently went on some journey with some group he didn't know, Stark had nothing left in Wutai, he worked for a while as a Blacksmith until he had enough gil to leave, and left for Midgar instead. Avalanche Once in Midgar, a few years after living there, he soon caught sight of Zack Fair, who he mistook for Angeal, the one who killed his father. In a blind fury, he used a distraction, before ambushing Zack and summoning the Knights of Round to help him do so, though he seemed to have Zack beaten, Zack's girlfriend Aerith Gainsborough used her staff and hit Stark in the back of the head, hard enough to knock him unconscious, much to Stark's later embarrassment. When he awoke, Zack told him he wasn't the one who killed his father, and that it was Angeal, and made several points to prove it. They convinced Stark to come with them, to live at Avalanche Mansion, considering his current house was a rotting one, barely passable to live in. Not an hour after arriving, he was recongnized by his childhood crush, Yuffie, who snuck up on him and tackled him in a hug, causing Stark to blush madly. After their "greeting", Yuffie confronted him about his feelings about her, which he promply denied, (which was a lie) though, she could tell he was lying. It was a few weeks until he got up the courage to ask her on a date, to which she happily agreed, much to his surprise. His brother, Neo Liler, who was later revealed to be the one who killed his mother, became a constant problem to Stark and Yuffie both, attacking them on multiple occasions. Once, when Stark was feeling he wasn't worthy to be with Yuffie, he went to Wutai, to see if he was, though he was unaware Yuffie followed him. That wasn't until a festival honoring Leviathan, where Yuffie was forced to star in, Stark attended the festival, and saw Yuffie, finding it rather amusing really considering it must've taken a lot to get her to do such a thing. After the festival, Yuffie took Stark to see her father, and told him they were together, which upset Godo, and he challenged Stark to a battle to prove his worth, Stark accepted. After a relatively short battle, Stark defeated Godo, and because of this Godo claimed him worthy, and ordered a wedding take place immediately between the two. They attempted to flee, but their Golden Chocobos had fled back to the mansion, so they took part in the wedding, joining the Kisaragi and Liler families. This is ironic for the Liler family was poor, while the Kisaragi family was royalty. After much time, Stark's brother Neo renounced his evil ways, and joined Avalanche, though it was mainly to help Stark, when he was taken control of by Suaturn. Stark began to feel a certain sickness, an uncommon one at that, and the insignia on his forehead began to glow red, as Suaturn began to take control of him. And after a time of hiding ot from Yuffie and most of everyone else, Suaturn took control. Suaturn did many things while he was there, including killing Neo, much to Stark's horror and anger. It was months afterwards, in Banora, when Yuffie helped Stark to take control back from Suaturn, however he still hasn't been able to expel Suaturn completely. It's possible he could take control again, if he found such a way to. Stark has now embraced fully being a Samurai, using two katanas in battle, though still seeming inferior skillwise to Yuffie, however he could just be going easy on her or letting her win. Gallery Stark Liler.jpg|Stark Liler in his "Mage" outfit, showing the insignia on his forehead Samurai Stark.jpg|Stark in his "Samurai" outfit, with his two Katanas Hell Suaturn II.png|Suaturn Trivia *It's ironic Stark and Yuffie are together, since many stories depict ninjas and samurai as mortal enemies who bear a deep hatred for each other; Stark is a samurai, and Yuffie is a ninja *The name Stark Liler is used often by his creater Starkiller657 for his favorite original character, as it's Stark Iller (which with no spacing is Starkiller), with the I and first L switched in Iller *657 Is Stark's favorite number and room number in Avalanche Mansion *Stark's Mage appearence is based off of Soren from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Suaturn is based off of a recoloring of Credo's Demon Form ''from Devil May Cry 4''